


风暴眼

by BunnyPan



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyPan/pseuds/BunnyPan
Summary: 哈利的家里有一张他和彼得还有玛丽简在溜冰场的三人合照，这是合照背后的故事，关于哈利唯一一次难以抑制的疯狂。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	风暴眼

“所以你的新工作就是帮蜘蛛侠拍照？”哈利拿着号角日报的报纸，上面头条版面刊登着蜘蛛侠的巨幅照片，照片上面则是“蜘蛛侠和绿魔联手破坏嘉年华”的黑字标题。  
彼得点了点头，然后把他和哈利一周的脏衣服都一一放进洗衣筐里，“你知道学校里有很多事，我需要一份自由又不会被随便开除的工作。”心里松了口气，毕竟他可不擅长对哈利撒谎，这个场景他心里演练过无数遍了，他每次都告诫自己说这句话的时候一定要自然。  
“可是他这种神秘人怎么会同意你来给他拍照，而且你还把照片卖给写他坏话的死对头。”哈利转过来看着彼得，手里拿着的报纸的头版版面也落进彼得的视线。  
“我是……很碰巧地遇到了他，刚好我去那条街出了点事，他去帮忙了，我就拍了几张，”彼得把洗衣篮放在一边，端起一旁的杯子，假意绕到哈利身后的桌子上倒水喝，其实是想回避和哈利直接的眼神交流以及报纸上的黑字标题，“就那次之后他来找我，让我担任他专门的摄像师。”  
彼得喝了口水来掩盖自己的心虚，“他真的很奇怪，丝毫不介意我把照片卖给JJJ，可能他并不在乎媒体的说法，只是想好歹让自己看起来帅一点吧。”  
“嗯……是挺酷的。”  
彼得对此的说辞只准备到这里，如果哈利再深究下去他只能用“不知道”类似的答案来含糊打发，但还好哈利看起来并没有再疑惑纠结了。  
当彼得觉得放心地瞒过哈利时，哈利把报纸摊开指着上面的照片问，“这么高的照片你是怎么拍的？”  
这可不能用“不知道”来回答。  
“有时候我们会提前说好他会在哪里现身，我提前找好地方蹲点。如果是太危险的地方我就给他推荐几个好角度，然后他用蛛丝把相机网在一个地方开定时。”这可有一半是实话，彼得想到。  
“你们配合得还挺默契。”哈利将报纸拍在桌面上，蜘蛛侠就好像透过面罩在桌面上盯着天花板看，彼得彻底地松了一口气。  
让彼得胆战心惊的一次谈话对当时的哈利来说不过是和彼得同居时的一个个闲暇惬意下午中聊到的一个有趣话题而已。  
只不过现在这个话题变得十分沉重了。  
哈利坐在溜冰场的边缘的阶梯上，带来的冰鞋放在脚旁，身旁都是往来的嬉笑打闹，显得沉默的他格外心事重重。  
“哈利，我刚刚给彼得打了电话，他快到了。”已经穿上冰鞋的玛丽简从冰场另一边滑了过来。  
“嗯。”哈利点了点头。  
玛丽简站在一旁也没有另起话头，和哈利一样沉默着。自从诺曼去世后，哈利就这样闷闷不乐着，这次外出溜冰都是为了陪他散心，她和哈利分手后还是朋友，她也很乐意看见哈利恢复成以往的状态，但是这不代表她能和刚分手的前男友独处聊天。她表面平静，心里却是焦急地不得了。  
彼得终于出现了。  
“对不起，我来晚了，报社……报社有点事耽误了，”他喘息着，一副很累的样子，“我被JJJ说教了好半天。”  
“来了就好。”玛丽简笑着，如释重负，“你们快穿好鞋，我先过去了。”  
她明白她得留点空间给他们俩，如果彼得都做不到让哈利走出来那没人可以做到了。  
彼得坐在哈利旁边，打开自己的背包，里面的红蓝战衣赫然显目，彼得连忙拉上拉链，将背包放在另一侧，悄悄地把冰鞋拿出来，他用余光瞥了一眼哈利，他在穿鞋，还好他并没有注意到什么。  
“你从报社赶过来的？”  
“啊……是的，你知道JJJ的性格，我被他数落了好久。”彼得一边说着一边穿着冰鞋，他现在说谎比以前熟练多了，长期在两个身份之间切换自如，五分钟之前他还戴着面罩在纽约上空飘荡翻滚厮杀，现在却穿着冰鞋打算滑冰，悠闲如此。  
当彼得慢慢站起来打算感受一下平衡时，早已穿好冰鞋的哈利突然用力一掌从背后将彼得推了出去，这突如其来的冲击让彼得差点重心不稳倒地，幸好他稳住了，虽然他的蜘蛛感应对哈利无效不能做出反应，但这么久的实战经验也教会他要随时保持警惕，彼得顺着惯性往前了一大段，然后迅速转身，刚好和跟上来的哈利面面相觑。  
他本以为哈利只是开个玩笑捉弄他，结果哈利很不满地说。  
“是因为你没拍好蜘蛛侠的照片吗？”  
彼得愣住了，又顺着刚才转弯的力道自动往后退。  
“哈利，我……”  
自从诺曼死后他们都很谨慎聪明地避开了这个话题，在彼得看来不去面对就是最好的办法，因为他就是蜘蛛侠，他无法解决这个问题。  
而在哈利看来，在诺曼葬礼上，他对彼得说，他发誓他一定要蜘蛛侠血债血偿的时候，彼得却只有无尽的沉默，蓝色的眼睛甚至不敢直接看着他，这就代表彼得不会做出任何偏向一边的抉择，他不会为了自己完全背离蜘蛛侠。  
彼得会像他一样全身心地去痛恨一个人吗，汤普森那些人他都可以忍受这么久，拳打脚踢还是冷嘲热讽都永远一副低着头不说话的样子，这么多年就只有那天那么一拳的发泄。小时候彼得鼻青脸肿地走出校门遇到等人来接的哈利，哈利拦住他焦急地问“这是谁干的？”而心里却万般无奈地想“你的底线究竟在哪里。”  
然而成年的哈利不会像小时候那样知道答案还要刨根问底了，在葬礼上他主动做出了选择，对彼得说，幸好还有你，然后抱住了他，将这一切都暂时回避过去。  
“全纽约的人都被他骗了，他害死我父亲逍遥法外，你却还靠他吃饭。”哈利之前回避了太久，久到自己最好的朋友都不对劲了才发现问题。之前所有人劝他说不要再沉溺痛苦了，要走出来，试着去解开心结。  
那就在这里解开吧。  
没有障碍物，不能逃避，完全敞开在阳光下，在人来人往的溜冰场，他逼迫彼得直面这个问题。  
“哈利，我知道你失去父亲很难过，但是……”彼得紧张得舔了舔嘴唇，但是什么呢，不管是彼得帕克还是蜘蛛侠他都无法为自己辩解。  
听到这标准的彼得帕克作风式的回答，哈利摇摇头笑着，将双手放在大衣口袋里，一个滑步越过了彼得，说，“你以前都不会迟到的，彼得。”  
彼得不明所以地转身跟在哈利身后，对哈利这副阴晴不定的样子感到不解，但还是顺着他的话茬下去，毕竟今天的主题就是为了安抚他，“我很抱歉，哈利。我是因为工作，最近太忙了。”  
当彼得觉得气氛要缓和下来庆幸哈利不再跟他讨论蜘蛛侠的时候，他又听到哈利以另一种他从未听过的语调说话。  
“不光是这个，你不是喜欢玛丽简吗。”  
这句话精准地刺到彼得心里最隐忍又是最敏感的地方。  
“她都跟你告白了，你为什么不答应。”哈利慢下速度逐渐和彼得并行，四条弯曲的线痕在冰面上隐隐约约。  
“你不是从四年级就开始喜欢她了么。”哈利又往前逼近了一步。  
彼得更加恍惚，他和哈利逐渐漂移到冰场中心却好像一直游离在一个不知名漩涡的边缘，快被卷进去了。  
“跟她没有关系。”彼得窘迫又困惑，直接逃避掉这个问题，同时不自觉地加快了点速度，要逃离这个漩涡。  
两人快滑到冰场中心，那里有一抹夺目的红色。  
“跟玛丽简没有关系。”哈利重复了一遍彼得的话。  
在天空冰面的辉映下，玛丽简的红发显眼又漂亮。彼得想减慢速度慢慢靠近那抹红色，他现在不能和哈利单独待在一块，他就像没有人控制的冰鞋，不知道会滑向什么方向，今天实在太奇怪了。哈利却突然抓住了他的手将他拉开，远离了中心的玛丽简，彼得的冰鞋刀刃在冰面上划出一个弧度，他顺势滑到哈利的眼前，两人又因为这突然的动作被带着转了两个圈，彼得觉得有些天旋地转。  
“跟蜘蛛侠有关系，对么？”  
“就是从蜘蛛侠开始，你一切都变了。”  
他从来没和哈利离这么近过，他有点眩晕，哈利仍然抓着他的手向前，越过了中心，滑向另一个边缘。  
哈利承认虽然他和彼得是从小到大的好朋友，但是他从来没有真正了解过彼得帕克，他看不透他，他在高中会帮他打架同时又厌恶着他的逆来顺受，彼得出手打汤普森的那天，哈利很为他开心想走上去夸赞他，但随之又有大片莫名的情绪蔓延开来将彼得错开他离去的身影瞬间吞没。  
既然可以出手又何必忍那么久呢。  
哈利一直觉得彼得好像一直过着默认选项的人生，从小到大只喜欢过一个女生，只有他一个朋友，戴着眼镜做着最古板的书呆子，受欺负就受欺负，从来没有改变过。  
如果有一天他想通了，像打汤普森那样，像取下眼镜那样想通了，迈出了前所未有的第一步，那他的默认选项就不存在了。  
彼得从未像现在紧张，就算现在荡回去在市政楼下跟恐怖分子打一架都不会像现在这样危急。  
难道哈利都知道了吗？  
“别告诉哈利。”  
彼得的眼睛倒映着诺曼倒在绿色滑翔翼上的情景。  
在彼得思索如何掩饰这一切时，哈利又用力一甩手让彼得转身，彼得不由自主地跟着冰鞋连连后退，最后背对撞在了边栏上，对于蜘蛛侠来说这种冲撞算不了什么，一点也不痛，但是哈利的双手也随之放在边栏上，边栏和哈利形成了一个小型空间把彼得套住，然后进一步圈紧，哈利高他太多了，他感觉被逼到角落，前所未有的压迫感以及愧疚感致命地席卷着他。  
他和哈利来到了边缘，卷进了漩涡中心。  
“全纽约有那么多名人变态疯子可以拍，为什么偏偏是蜘蛛侠。”  
这个问题好熟悉，他好像也问过自己。  
全纽约有那么多人，为什么偏偏选中他被那只蜘蛛咬。  
我的天赋，我的诅咒。  
“我说过了，哈利，因为我碰巧遇到了他，我只是需要一份工作。”彼得被现在混沌场面搞得不知所措，下意识地顺着之前的谎言走。  
“他杀了我父亲，彼得，所以你要站在杀人犯那边吗？你要选择他那边吗？”哈利紧抓住边栏，青筋若隐若现。  
哈利在俯视他，从哈利的视角来看，自己的表情神态一览无遗，清清楚楚。  
那就说真心话吧。  
哈利真的在观察他，他可以看见彼得的眼睫毛一上一下，他的鼻翼到鼻尖，再到嘴角，然后唇瓣，还有他准备开口时下意识舔向下嘴唇的舌尖。  
“我从来都没有站在蜘蛛侠那边，哈利。”  
彼得的嗓音很特别。  
“我没有想过背弃你。”  
软糯，哈利只能想到这个形容词，正如彼得以往的性格，但是哈利逐渐听不见他在说什么了，他从来没靠彼得这么近过。  
“你是我最好的朋友。”  
哈利觉得自己发疯了，感觉到他的不安与愤怒在慢慢消退或者说他自行屏蔽了所有情绪，他现在只有一个想法。  
他想亲下去。  
他想吻他。  
“你相信我吗？”彼得突然抬起头，哈利看见彼得的蓝眼睛。  
漂亮深邃，如同汪洋一样包容着一切，他在里面看见了他自己。  
蓝眼睛里的倒影点了点头。  
已经快到黄昏，今天的约会将要结束，玛丽简觉得哈利的神情没有来的时候那么紧绷，顿时放松了不少。  
果然只有彼得才能做到。  
“彼得，你从报社过来的应该带了相机吧。”  
“嗯，带了。”  
“我们拍一张吧，三个人难得出来一次。”  
“好啊。”  
咔嚓。  
哈利从满地的玻璃渣里爬起来，整个口腔都充满了血腥味，曾经的挚友讥讽地看着他，“你就这点本事吗？”他的自尊心完全受到了侮辱，冲过去狠狠揍了彼得一拳，彼得也豪不留情地回击了他一脚，整个房间翻天倒地，如同他的人生。  
哈利倒在矮桌上，彼得紧跟而来地压住他，然后把他的头用力地撞向桌子。哈利头晕目眩，一片空白，不自觉地往左边地上看了一眼，那个原本摆在桌子上的合照掉了，相框玻璃碎了，裂痕刚好在他和彼得中间。  
他的目光移到眼前这个性情大变的彼得。  
彼得就是蜘蛛侠，他一开始就做出了选择，抛弃了默认选项。  
“你的底线究竟在哪里。”  
总之不在哈利奥斯本这里。  
他哑然一笑。  
当初就应该亲下去的，他现在居然有点后悔。  
砰。  
跟在哈利身后的老管家关上了房门，刚从医院回来的哈利竟然还有不习惯家里的味道，各个房间的残局都已经收拾好了，里里外外修复得和以前一样。但他没找到那个合照，结果在沙发下面发现了它，应该是他和彼得打斗的时候不知道谁又把它给踢进去了。  
说来真是好笑，严谨能干的老管家整理的时候居然遗漏了这个，哈利看着相框玻璃的裂痕，这是这个家里唯一一个没有被修复的东西。  
但是哈利不能笑，一笑就在提醒他，他的右半边脸是麻木的。  
他把合照立在了旁边的桌上。  
啪。  
相框后面的立板差点夹着哈利的手指，他又拿起了这张破裂的合照，发现三个人都笑得很自然开心，玛丽简那天度过了一个愉悦的下午，她还以为哈利完全从丧父阴影中走出来了所以她当然开心。而他和彼得，明明拍照前的几个小时他还在边栏上把他逼到角落里让他做一个选择。  
当时的他怀揣着蜘蛛侠说不定是彼得帕克的男朋友这样可笑的想法在逼问他。  
是憎恨吗。  
像彼得错开他若有所思地走远的那个身影拉长蔓延的情绪。  
不是憎恨。  
他刚刚赶走了请求帮助的彼得，说他不配他的帮助，但是他不恨他。  
难以揣测把控的情绪，像那天在冰场上的他们，滑到角落却卷进漩涡，不由自主。  
“你相信我吗？”  
他需要理清些东西。

“别以为这样做我就会原谅你。”  
蜘蛛侠救下了他，然后一言不发地去阻止实验失控的章鱼博士，而就在前几分钟他以为彼得一言不发地扔下他跑了。  
彼得没有走，是彼得救了他。

蜘蛛侠与绿魔联手破坏嘉年华  
虽然他被砸晕了但他清楚是谁破坏了嘉年华。

“你的父亲想杀我却害死了他自己。”  
他失忆了，是彼得送他去的医院。

“为我报仇。”  
“你是我最好的朋友。”

“让蜘蛛侠血债血偿。”  
“你相信我吗？”

哈利看着合照，其实只是玻璃裂了，里面的照片还是完好的。

十几分钟后，一颗南瓜炸弹向沙人掷去，随着一声轰隆的爆炸声，一个绿色的身影飞刺而来。  
“哇，简直酷毙了。”马修揉了揉眼睛，仔细望着那个绿色身影。  
居然有踩着滑板飞行的超级英雄诶，他在心中兴奋大喊。  
马修看见这位超级英雄和蜘蛛侠握了握手，不是表示礼貌的那种握手，而是像他在学校跟别人掰手腕的那种手势，但那也是他和他朋友见面表示力挺的手势，然后两个人飞向旁边的废弃大楼区离开了他的视野。  
第二天早上他看见他爸爸订的早报上说蜘蛛侠已经把毒液和沙人铲除了，接下来几个星期他都在陪爸爸看新闻报纸，期待着那位蜘蛛侠的盟友再度现身。  
可惜，他之后再也没听说过关于那位绿色英雄的任何消息。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 前段时间在另一个视频网站上看蜘蛛侠，发现和我之前看的蜘蛛侠版本有些出入，在那个版本中删去了管家告诉哈利他的父亲并不是彼得杀害的戏份，取而代之的是在拒绝帮助彼得后的哈利拿起了桌上的三人合照若有所思，最后还是选择去帮助了彼得打败沙人与毒液。  
> 那张合照就是在溜冰场拍摄的，所以我想象着这张合照背后的故事从而将它写了下来。  
> 我永远爱着他们w


End file.
